Love is Blind
by katyperrylove
Summary: Santana cherche l'amour avec un grand A. Elle participe a un reality-show, et compte bien piéger les anrnacoeurs avec son plan sans faille. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas du tout prévue de tomber si vite pour une certaine blonde ...


_Salut tout le monde !_

_Me voilà avec u__**n nouveau one shot Brittana**__ que j'avais déjà écrit il y a trèèès longtemps mais que je n'avais pas posté par manque de temps._

_Donc voilà, l'histoire combine __**Santana, un plateau télé, du Snixx ... et du Brittany**__ ;)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

« Et maintenant, notre prochaine candidate ! » Annonça méthodiquement le présentateur Chris Krown dans son micro, désignant avec professionnalisme la porte d'entrée géante du plateau, décorée de paillettes roses et rouges. La réaction du public ne se fit pas attendre. Des applaudissement et sifflements ravis retentirent quand une belle Latina s'empara, avec une expérience évidente, du plateau. Elle sourit aux caméras cachées, semblant avoir été informée de leurs positions avant le spectacle, comme tous les candidats, et après quelques salutations dans le public, elle alla s'installer a côté de Chris.

« Alors, mademoiselle Santana Lopez, n'est-ce pas ? Mon Dieu, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, vous n'entreriez pas dans la chambre et repartiriez avec moi ! » Complimenta l'homme d'une 30 aine d'année avec un sourire Colgate, sans que le public ne sache si c'était sincère ou simplement par professionnalisme.

_Mon Dieu, il y a des fois ou je suis contente d'être bi …_

Dans tous les cas, la jeune Latine sourit tout aussi mystérieusement, parcourant l'assemblée de ses yeux d'obsidienne.

« Oui, merci Chris, je suis très impatiente de voir – ou plutôt, de ne pas voir qui sera mon âme sœur ! » Lança Santana avec un certain sarcasme, qui la fit rire elle-même, le public et l'animateur ne faisant pas exception à la règle.

« Oui, car comme vous le savez tous, la mystérieuse chambre dans laquelle nos candidats sont enfermés est complètement coupée du monde et de la lumière ! Ils n'ont donc aucun moyen de se voir physiquement, ne pouvant donc rien juger sauf la personnalité de l'autre ! Mademoiselle Lopez - »

« Santana » Le coupa joyeusement la brunette aux cheveux ondulés, descendants jusqu'au bas de sa taille fine.

_Jean-Paul …_

« Santana » Reprit l'animateur en souriant « Vous n'êtes pas inconnue des plateaux télés, il me semble ? »

« C'est exact, j'ai participé à The Voice, mais je n'ai pas pu continuer a cause d'un problème de santé. J'ai donc du abandonner le show en quart de finale. » S'expliqua la jeune fille en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Mais vous n'en n'êtes pas moins apprécié du public ! » Des sifflements et applaudissement sauvages retentirent dans la salle, faisant rosir les joues basanées de la Latina.

« Et bien, merci » Marmonna t-elle en baissant la tête, dans l'espoir de faire tomber quelques cheveux devant son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs.

_Si tu continue à rougir, les agriculteurs vont te confondre avec leurs tomates …_

N'insistant pas plus, le présentateur enchaîna donc avec les questions habituelles.

« Très bien, cher public, nous allons maintenant découvrir plus en détail notre Latina ! Je vous rappelle que les prétendants ou prétendantes n'ont pas accès a ces informations, ni a son images. Ils n'ont donc aucune idée de là ou ils mettent les pieds ! Le charme de ce jeu n'est pas de voir avec les yeux, mais bien avec le cœur ! Qu'en pensez-vous d'ailleurs, Santana ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire cette émission ? » Questionna une fois de plus, très professionnellement le jeune homme, fixant impassiblement la brune, qui semblait plutôt a l'aise.

« Ce qui m'a poussé à faire cette émission, c'est parce que depuis un petit moment, j'enchaînais les relations d'une nuit, et ça m'énervait d'une certaine manière de me réveiller le matin, toute seule dans le lit. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette envie de me poser, et de faire cette émission. Au moins, les personnes que je rencontrerais n'auront pas d'attirance physique en premier lieu, parce que c'est toujours ce qui arrive. Et s'ils aiment ma personnalité, c'est seulement après que je pourrais vraiment me révéler. Or, j'ai prévu un petit changement de programme, histoire de corser l'émission » Confia Santana avec un sourire goguenard, croisant plus coquettement ses jambes fines devant elle .

« Oooh, et bien, nous serions ravis de savoir ce dont vous voulez parler » Rit le présentateur en s'approchant d'elle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler un secret.

« Pas tout de suite, vous découvrirez quand le moment du face a face sera venu » Sourit la Latina avec un petit clin d'œil « Mais revenons a notre sujet. Si je fais cette émission, ce n'est pas seulement pour tester les autres, mais pour me tester moi aussi, et voir mes limites et mes derniers retranchements » S'expliqua t-elle .

« Vous parlez de limites, il me semble que vous avez un caractère bien trempé, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua Chris, avec une facilité de parole déconcertante.

« Il parait que je ne fais pas dans la dentelle » Marmonna Santana en haussant les épaules dans le vide.

« Mes amis m'appellent Snixx, c'est la partie démoniaque de moi. »

« C'est ma conscience, en quelque sorte. Et la plupart du temps elle me donne de biens_ ingrats_ conseils. » Elle insista bien sur le mot « ingrats ». « Je reconnais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience, et que ma capacité de diplomate est très faible, mais je sais aussi que je peut être vraiment à l'écoute, attentionnée et tendre si la personne en vaut la peine »

« Voilà qui est bon à savoir » Articula le jeune homme en regardant distraitement ses notes. « Bien, passons aux choses plus sérieuses. Vous nous avez dis avoir eu plusieurs histoire sans lendemain » La jeune fille hocha la tête positivement « Un seul sexe ou plusieurs ? » Sourit niaisement le jeune homme comme si cette question était en quelques sortes, sa préférée.

_Imbécile._

La brune sentit le rouge vif prendre possession de son visage et s'éclaircit la voix dans l'espoir de paraître détendue. « Euuh et bien, la plupart des personnes étaient des hommes, mais je ne dis pas non à certaines filles » Le sourire de Chris était si grand qu'il fit un peu peur à la Latina qui fronça les sourcils.

« Mmm, je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il vous faut » Il pointa du doigt la chambre noire « La dedans »

« Vous voulez dire … des garçons et des filles ? » Articula doucement la Latina, visiblement hésitante, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Le présentateur hocha positivement la tête « Si c'est ce que vous voulez »

Sans savoir pourquoi, la gorge de Santana forma une boule douloureuse qu'elle eut grand mal a dissimulé.

_J'ai galéré a faire le coming-out alors je fais pas le coup du « Je sais pas trop »_

« Euh … Oui, oui, bien sur … » Marmonna t-elle, sentant le regard-scanner de tout le monde sur elle.

« C'est parfait ! Alors, Santana, vous êtes donc bisexuelle ? » Les sourcils de Santana se froissèrent davantage a la vu de cet homme pour qui tous les sujets semblaient absolument accessible. Bisexuelle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait un blocage avec ce mot mais …

Si, en faite, elle avait un gros problème de confiance en soit, malgré le fait que ses vannes sortaient plus vite que le pistolet de Lucky Luck. Ça la bloquait et les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge.

_Après tout c'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas trop le cassoulet. Une saucisse entourée de deux fayots, ça branche pas tout le monde !_

« Eum … » Barbouilla t-elle, cherchant ses mots pour éviter le_ scandale_.

L'animateur attendant visiblement une réponse, il hochait la tête, l'incitant à répondre.

« Euh … o-oui, j'imagine … » Ses joues étaient tellement rouges que les tomates mures en seraient jalouses. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne s'assumait pas, mais il y a avait cette sorte de peur, de ce que les gens pensent.

Le présentateur sourit de toutes ses dents, se tournant maintenant vers le public, laissant la Latina souffler un peu, discrètement.

« Cette saison va être très intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? » Gloussa t-il en remuant les sourcils.

Une vague d'hystérie traversa le public, qui hurlait le prénom de la brunette. Des « Je t'aime ! » et « Épouse-moi ! » un peu trop sérieux résonnaient dans la salle. Tellement sérieux que des gardes du corps avaient du se placer devant le public afin de retenir certaines personnes voulant aller rejoindre la protagoniste sur scène.

_Yeurk. _

« Je vois que vous avez des prétendants parmi le public, Santana ! Mais je suis désolé de vous dire que vous n'aurez pas accès à la Latina durant sa participation à l'émission. » Précisa l'animateur, accordant un regard sévère aux personnes qui insistaient.

« Une tactique, miss Lopez ? »

« Pas vraiment, je pars du principe que je ne dois pas forcément ressortir avec quelqu'un. Je ne me forcerais pas, si personne ne me plait. » Avoua la brune dans un sourire.

« Vous avez entendu ? Priez pour qu'elle ressorte le cœur indemne » Il fit un clin d'œil a la caméra, un sourire charmeur parfaitement en place sur son visage, puis se leva avant de tendre la main en Gentleman a Santana, qui l'accepta volontiers . Il l'amena devant la chambre noire.

« Bien, vous savez les règles, Santana. Les candidats a votre cœur défileront un par un dans la pièce. Vous pourrez tout faire, sauf les voir. Bien sur, le but est de poser un maximum de question sur vos affinités. Si un candidat vous déplait de suite, vous pouvez demander de le faire sortir. En revanche, il ne peut pas décider de partir par lui-même. Vous aurez un nombre illimité de rendez-vous, jusqu'à ce que vous choisissiez une personne. Vous pouvez choisir jusqu'à 3 personnes. Dans ce cas, vous ferez votre choix plus tard. Rentrez dans la chambre noire, et n'oubliez surtout pas, avant tout, l'amour est … » Elle roula discrètement des yeux.

_Ringard …_

« AUVEUGLE ! » Hurla le public pour compléter sa phrase.

Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre noire, et Santana a pu confirmer tous ses doutes : il y faisait _vraiment_ très noir.

Elle pu plisser des yeux comme elle voulu, elle ne vit pas la table basse, et elle ne vit pas non plus son orteil, cogner directement contre le pied de la table. Un couinement de douleur franchit ses lèvres, et sa main partit directement rejoindre son mollet, éraflé par le coin de la table. Elle trébucha et atterrit directement sur le canapé, renversant par la même occasion le vase de fleur posé sur la commode. Les rires du public, regardant l'écran géant, qui montrait ce qu'il se passait a l'intérieur par infrarouge, et les grimaces du présentateur suffirent a l'équipe du plateau pour faire rentrer quelqu'un avec lunette infrarouge pour aider la Latina a s'installer sur le canapé .

_Yay ! Encore une fois, Santana, t'as décroché le gros lot ! En 30 secondes chronos, tu viens de décroché un pass VIP a toutes les pages Ouups pour une durée indéfinie ! Félicitation !_

Elle grogna intérieurement pour s'afficher en public de la sorte en frottant distraitement son mollet.

« Santana, vous m'entendez ? » La voix de Chris raisonna dans un haut-parleur placé quelque par dans la salle. En se concentrant bien, elle put en déduire qu'il était placé vers le haut.

« Euh … Oui, oui, je vous entends … » Dit elle en se tournant un peu dans tous les sens, ne sachant ni ou se trouvait la caméra, ni ou se trouvait le micro.

« Parfait, nous allons faire rentrer le premier candidat. Prenez votre aise et n'hésitez pas a poser des questions. »

« D'accord » Répondit la Latina, un peu au tac au tac.

Elle entendit un bruit de verrou, puis des pas rentrant dans la pièce.

Sa gorge se serra brutalement et l'envie de se mettre en position fœtale commencer à prendre plus d'ampleur dans son esprit. Imaginez, cette personne pourrait arriver de n'importe ou, et la toucher par surprise ou même être un violeur.

Par pure instinct, ses bras entourèrent sa poitrine et elle replia ses jambes sur elle.

_Tu te rends compte que tu es absolument ridicule, là, Santana ?_

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Hasarda une voix d'homme, assez grasse.

_Pas fragile du tout celui là …_

« Ouais euh … sur le canapé ! » S'exclama la Latine avant de froncer les sourcils a elle-même.

_Bordel, pourquoi je raconte ça, on voit rien ? Stupide, Santana ! Stupide, stupide, stupide ! _

Son nez se fronça de plus en plus quand elle entendit les pas de l'homme se rapprocher, butant à quelques endroits, grognant de temps a autre.

Il finit par s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé.

Au saut qu'elle a fit, Santana pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas mince comme une baguette.

A l'odeur, qu'il avait fumée.

C'est étrange, quand on ne voit pas les gens, on se fait une tout autre idée d'eux dans sa tête. D'une certaine façon, la brune aimait bien ce côté mystérieux et laissant place a l'imaginaire. Or, quand Snixx est dans votre tête, tout est … très limité.

Une autre odeur attira le nez de la brunette. De la pizza. De la pizza mélangé a de la cigarette.

_Ew ._

« Bon, moi c'est Jess, et on va pas se mentir, je m'attends a une grande, brune, big boobs, beau cul et qui parle pas trop. J'aime fumer, boire et le sexe. » Affirma t-il sans s'encombrer davantage.

_Minute … What ?_

Au moins il était sincère et allait directement à l'essentiel.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce a quoi Santana s'attendait.

_Duh, les mecs de nos jours sont tellement pathétiques …_

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses seins, et quand elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, elle passa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Ouais, elle faisait une bonne paire de bonnet, mais elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser chauffer par ce mec puant la clope.

_Celui là c'est un mec à s'allonger en transversale dans le lit …_

« Ouais, d'accord, tu peux sortir. » Ordonna t-elle .

_Plus convaincante, tu meurs._

« Quoi, t'es pas brune ? » S'indigna t-il « T'as pas de seins ? »

Il tendit la main a l'aveuglette, faisant sursauter Santana quand il la posa sur sa cuisse.

Elle le repoussa violemment et il tomba par terre, dans une flopée de jurons.

« Hey déjà tu me parles meilleur et tu mets pas tes mains sales sur moi, sinon je t'éclate les myrtilles ! » Siffla t-elle dédaigneusement.

« Hey mais - »

« DÉGAGE ! » S'étouffa la brune, lui coupant la parole.

Elle l'entendit jurer et se dit que si tous les cas allaient être comme ça, ça allait être très long.

« Bien euh … un avis sur ce premier candidat ? » Questionna Chris, une gêne évidente dans la voix.

« Horrible. » Se contenta de dire la Latina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Très bien, euh, second candidat ! »

Cette fois, ce fut une fille qui s'installa près de Santana. Elle sentait bon les fleurs et la vanille. Et aucune trace de cigarette dans son métabolisme, Santana pouvait le confirmer.

« Salut … euh je m'appelle Cécilia … » Commença la jeune fille qui devait avoir une 20 aine d'année, d'une voix tremblante qui fit, sans raison apparente, froncer les sourcils a la Latina.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Santana. Quel âge avez-vous ? » Bon, quand on ne voit pas la personne, c'est un peu plus dur d'engager la conversation avec elle.

La brune sentit la fille remuer sur le canapé.

« Je, j'ai 25 ans, et vous ? »

« 27, j'aurais mes 28 ans au mois de Janvier prochain. » Sourit la Latina à elle-même, même en sachant bien que la personne ne le verrait pas.

« Oh, moi aussi je suis née en Janvier » Informa la jeune fille d'une voix sure.

« Ah, et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »

« Je travaille dans un café, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je chante dans les bars et les bistrots à côté. Ça paye ma vie, on va dire. » Au courant d'air qu'elle sentit contre sa joue, elle put dire que Cécilia hochait la tête « Et vous ? » En faite, Santana s'en fichait un peu. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à tout le monde, c'est qu'elle se basait surtout sur le premier sentiment. Et là, ça ne faisait pas de déclic. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle devait en oublier les formalités.

« Je suis agent comptable dans une petite entreprise, j'ai pris la relève de mon père. » Répondit-elle sans vraiment s'en soucier. Et par son ton monotone et désintéressé, la brune savait qu'elle en avait tout aussi assez qu'elle.

Un léger blanc s'installa, et ne supportant pas d'être embarrassée et a l'écran, et en privé, posa finalement les points sur les i.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en dites si on s'arrête là ? On ne va pas se cacher que ça nous ne nous intéresse pas plus que ça … » Commença la Latine d'un ton peu sur, ne voulant pas trop … blesser la jeune fille ?

« Oui, je pense que ce serait mieux » Confia la jeune fille sur un ton rassurant.

« Ce fut quand même un plaisir ! » Dis Santana avec un sourire chaleureux.

« De même ! » Puis, elle sortit.

« Bon, un avis ? » Demanda la voix masculine dans le microphone.

« Elle était sympa, mais ça se voyait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. » Répondit la brunette en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

« Troisième candidat ! »

La journée se déroula _très_ lentement pour la Latina. Entre les gros porcs puant l'alcool ayant soif de sexe, les putes cherchant visiblement directement à mettre leurs mains sous sa jupe, les étranges a la vie mal définie et les timides n'osant rien dire, Santana s'ennuyait fermement et jurait qu'elle était en train de flétrir, là, dans le noir. En plus, elle avait atrocement mal aux fesses a force d'être assise.

C'était la fin de la journée et elle se dit qu'ils allaient la faire sortir, quand même. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser la jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte avec quelqu'un. Un break, tout de même !

_Pas pour aujourd'hui, le grand amour._

« Bien, au bout de 47 candidats, Santana Lopez n'a toujours pas trouvé le bonheur. » Annonça la voix fatiguée du présentateur au micro. « Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous n'abandonnons pas et continuerons demain à chercher son âme sœur » Finit-il en souriant de contentement, certainement ravis de pouvoir enfin se reposer.

La Latina soupira intérieurement et se leva de son siège pour frotter son derrière endoloris.

« Fuuuuuuck … » Geint-elle en s'étirant.

« C'est dur n'est-ce pas ? Je vous comprends, j'ai moi-même du mal à rester assise une heure non-stop a la fac » Confia une voix douce et rassurante venant de sa droite.

« J'vous le fait pas dire … » Grogna t-elle en s'étirant davantage mais ouvrit soudainement les yeux avant de trébucher sur la table et de retomber directement dans le canapé.

_C'est qui, c'est quoi cette pouf ? D'où elle vient, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?_

« QUOI ?! Que – qui, qui êtes vous ? Ou êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Paniqua la Latina en se retournant dans tous les sens, dans le but de localiser la personne.

Un rire angélique caressa les oreilles de Santana qui fronça les sourcils en premier lieu mais ne tarda pas à écouter plus attentivement.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon tour, mais j'avais vraiment envie de rentrer pour voir comment ça faisait » S'excusa t-elle sur un ton complètement adorable.

_Adorable ? D'où est-ce que je trouve les gens que je ne connais pas et ne vois pas adorables ?D'accord, d'accord, j'ai oublié de prendre mes pilules moi aujourd'hui …_

« Euh … ouais euh, c'est pas grave, venez vous asseoir, maintenant qu'on y est … » Marmonna la jeune brune en haussant les épaules et se replaçant correctement sur le canapé.

« Oui je … j'apprécierais, mais je ne vois pas grand-chose … vous saviez que dans le noir, nos yeux ne sont pas capables de voir ? » Questionna très sérieusement la jeune fille alors qu'elle avançait à tâtons.

_Degré de débilitude maximum atteint._

« Euh … » Santana ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou rester sérieuse. C'était une question rhétorique, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, une question rhétorique.

_Wouaa … cette fille est vraiment très intelligente pour faire de la rhétorique dans un moment pareil. Excellent. Ou est la caméra cachée ?_

« C'est vraiment une très bonne observation. Depuis quand étudiez vous la rhétorique ? Vous m'avez dis être a l'université ? » Questionna la brunette, très intéressée par cette inconnue.

« De la … rhétorique ? Ouais euh … je … euh … » Trébucha la jeune fille, visiblement gênée de quelque chose pendant qu'elle tentait toujours d'atteindre le canapé. Cela perturbait Santana de devoir parler dans le vide.

« Venez-vous asseoir voyons ! Ou êtes-vous ? Donnez-moi la main » Proposa Santana en tendant la main dans n'importe qu'elle direction, espérant trouver la jeune fille.

« Oui, ou êtes vous ? Je ne vous vois pas ! » Geint doucement la jeune fille d'une voix faible, ce qui fit sourire la Latina.

Elles se tournèrent un peu dans tous les sens avant que la main de Santana n'agrippe quelque chose de chaud et dur.

Elle fronça les sourcils en tâtant plus fermement l'objet avant qu'un gémissement ne survienne de nulle part, chose qui la fit sursauter, lâcher l'objet, et rougir furieusement.

« D-désolé ! » Bégaya t-elle en enfonçant son dos profondément dans le canapé, cachant sa tête entre ses mains, même si personne ne pouvait voir.

_D'accord, ne te rends pas plus bête que tu l'es. Et Satan sais que c'est très dur._

« C'était ma hanche » Sourit l'inconnue avant d'attraper de nouveau – et un peu au hasard – la main de la Latina, qui la guida jusqu'au canapé.

Elle s'assit légèrement, gardant toujours précieusement la main chaude de la Latina dans la sienne. Santana ne pensait même plus à froncer les sourcils, absorbée par la chaleur et la douceur de la main dans sa paume.

« On ne s'est pas présenté » Souffla la jeune fille d'une vois rassurante.

Santana avala une boue dans sa gorge en sentant la jambe de l'inconnue frôler la sienne.

« Je – je m'appelle Santana Lopez » Bégaya la jeune fille, soudain très nerveuse.

_Le jour où tu t'appelleras Pénélope Cruz, je te paye un kebab !_

« Santana … » La jeune fille laissa trainer le nom de la brune sur sa langue, envoyant un frisson dans son échine. « C'est un joli nom. J'espère qu'il est aussi joli que sa propriétaire. » Murmura délicatement l'inconnue, faisant rougir la brune une fois de plus. « Mais je suis sur qu'il l'est » Avoua t-elle .

La Latina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant désespérément un sourire.

« Je m'appelle Brittany, Brittany Pierce » Souffla la jeune fille dans un sourire invisible à la Latina.

_Brittany …_

« Brittany … » La main chaude dans la sienne se resserra faiblement, envoyant des frissons le long de son bras. Les doigts de Brittany caressaient délicatement le poignet de la Latina, et elle put constater qu'ils étaient incroyablement longs. Imaginez tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire en –

_Ça je le sentais venir. Perverse comme tu es, ça à pas prit longtemps dit donc._

« Oui ? » Leur distance était faible, Santana pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Brittany sur sa joue.

« Que … Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? » Questionna la Latina, essayant de se concentrer et de poser des questions, ce qui était, à la base, le but du jeu.

« Je suis aux MIT, c'est une faculté très connue, j'étudie les arts, mais ma vraie grande passion, c'est la danse. » Bien sur, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de la danseuse contre sa peau, c'était indéniable, comment n'avait-elle pas pu deviner avant ? « J'ai passé mon bac TMD l'année dernière, et été accepté a l'université. Je … je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller, je le fais pour mes parents. » Confia t-elle, et Santana pouvait sentir le sourire triste sur son visage, qu'elle imaginait fin et bien définit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle donna une petite pression sur la main de Brittany. Certainement pour lui indiquer son soutient.

« C'est courageux » Sourit la Latina « Vous êtes courageuse » Lâcha t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

« Et vous êtes adorable » Confia la danseuse entre deux éclats de rire. Un rire clair et _absolument_ mignon « Comme un bébé canard »

_Euuh … Il se peut qu'un compliment se cache là-dessous._

La brune se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre inférieure.

« Que faites vous dans la vie, Santana ? »

« Je suis serveuse dans un café, ça ne rapporte pas énormément, mais c'est suffisant. J'ai passé mon diplôme en ayant redoublé une fois, la terminale, et j'ai ensuite arrêté les études pour travailler. Mes parents n'étaient pas très partants, mais je pars du principe que ce n'est pas eux qui vivront ma vie. Ma mère voulait que je parte en fac et mon père … mon père rien du tout, il … il n'a jamais vraiment fait très attention a moi de toute manière » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand elle s'ouvrait complètement a quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

« Mais, vous avez bien une passion, non ? Quelque chose qui tient votre tête hors de l'eau ? » S'inquiéta Brittany, comme si elle parlait d'elle-même.

« J'ai la musique » Souffla Santana « Je chante dans des bars, le soir, mais … » Elle fit une pause, hésitante « Mais … je ne sais pas … j'ai peur de me lancer » Avoua t-elle .

Un blanc confortable s'installa entre elles. La Latine pourrait jurer que Brittany la jaugeait du regard – encore faudrait-il qu'elle voit dans le noir –

Le souffle de la danseuse cognait toujours durement contre la joue de la brunette, qui sentait son cœur buter rapidement contre sa cage thoracique.

_Cette tension … Et pas seulement dans ta culotte bordel de merde ! Fuck ! _

« Je suis sure que vous pouvez réussir, Santana » Dit soudain Brittany, très sérieuse « Parce que même si on ne se connaît pas, je crois en vous »

Les joues de Santana rosirent d'un coup, une fois de plus et elle se gratta la nuque, respirant difficilement dans cette petite pièce.

_Wouw, il fait chaud là, non ?_

Elle croisa méthodiquement ses jambes dans l'espoir de stopper les coups de tambours dans son bas-ventre .

« Vous ne savez même pas comment je chante … » Marmonna la Latina en baissant les yeux.

« Non, mais vous allez me montrer, et vous allez m'impressionner comme je suis sure que vous allez le faire. » Répondit avec confiance la danseuse, toujours avec cette voix tellement douce, rassurante.

« Je … » Commençai Santana, cherchant ses mots, mais fut rapidement couper par Brittany.

« Je suis sure que vous pouvez le faire » La rassura l'inconnue à côté d'elle, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

Après tout, elles ne se voyaient pas, elles étaient dans le noir, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Trois fois rien, juste qu'elle était fucking excitée et que ses ovaires voulait sortir de son corps.

_Doucement, Santana, doucement. Abstraction, fais abstraction …_

Elle se racla la gorge disgracieusement avant que le rire cristallin de la danseuse ne résonne une fois de plus.

_Bordel de merde, Santana, __**ABSTRACTION **__!_

De plus, elle avait une belle voix, elle le savait, mais …

**_So your friend's been tellin' me_**

**_You've been sleepin' with my sweater _**

**_And that you can't stop missin' me_**

**_Bet my friends been tellin' you_**

**_I'm not doin' much better_**

**_'Cause I'm missin' half of me_**

Santana sentit Brittany sourire de toutes ses dents et sentit la température monter soudainement d'un cran et son corps trembler quand la main de la danseuse se posa tranquillement sur sa cuisse.

_Holy Shit. Fais pas tout __**capoter**__._

**_And beein' here without you_**

**_Is like I'm waking up to_**

**_Only half a blue sky_**

**_Kinda there but not quite_**

**_I'm walkin' around with just one shoe_**

**_I'm half a heart without you_**

**_I'm half a man, at best_**

**_With half an arrow in my chest_**

**_I miss everything we do_**

**_I'm half a heart without you_**

Elle s'arrêta là, le souffle court, attendant le verdict, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur la main douce caressant sa cuisse brulante.

« J'en étais sure ! » Souffla joyeusement Brittany « C'était magnifique, San »

Le souffle de la Latina resta bloqué dans sa gorge à l'entente du surnom.

« Merci … Britt' » Elle pouvait sentir le sourire de Brittany d'ici, et sérieusement, ça lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre « J'imagine qu'on peut se tutoyer, maintenant, non ? »

« Bien sur »

« J'aimerais tellement voir à quoi tu ressembles … » Geint la Latina, ce qui tira un éclat de rire cristallin a la danseuse.

« Tu serais surement déçue … » Affirma tristement Brittany.

« Je suis sure que non » Flirta ouvertement la Latina, maintenant en guerre ouverte avec Snixx.

_Dans le genre subtilité, tu la joue très fine Santana. Réellement._

La belle Latine pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégager du corps entier de la femme en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans un couple ? » Questionna tendrement Santana à sa partenaire.

_Ça à tous les coups c'est LA question boomerang. Elle va te revenir dans la gueule, tu vas rien comprendre._

« Mmm … je veux la confiance, l'amour, le respect de l'autre et la complémentarité. Parce que j'ai connu beaucoup de mal en amour, et souvent, j'étais blessée. Je pense que tu cherches la même chose ? »

« Oui, mais, je vais pas le cacher, j'ai eu plusieurs histoires qui ont bien fonctionnées, et mon grand plaisir dans une relation, c'est quand même d'embêter l'autre. » Avoua Santana dans un petit éclat de rire qui fit fondre Brittany.

_Hein ? Sérieusement ? S'embêter l'un l'autre ? Qu'elle connerie tu peux pas sortir des fois …_

« Genre, quoi ? » Questionna cette dernière.

_Attention a la réponse San ! Quelque chose d'intelligent ! Dis un truc intelligent !_

« Et bien … imagine, le papier toilette. »

_Ah oui, d'accord._

_Bon bah ça y'est, t'as commencé ta connerie, finis la maintenant._

La brunette se murmura un petit « Yes ! » Avant de se trouver complètement débile parce qu'elle essayer de trouver un compromis avec sa conscience.

« Quand y'en a plus, tu le remplace, quand y'en a, tout va bien, mais quand il en reste un petit peu ? Genre, juste assez pour te moucher. Et ben c'est ce moment que tu choisis pour rembobiner furtivement le rouleau. » Sourit la brune en se remémorant tous les coups foireux qu'elle avait pu organiser.

_Ben voyons …_

« Ça sens le vécu ! » Gloussa Brittany.

« Ouais, ça_ sens_ le vécu. Y'auras bien un moment ou tu vas entendre « Meeeeerde » et là tu interviens « Oui, mon chéri ? » donc tu ramène un autre papier de rouleau, et là intervient la partie la moins agréable du processus. » Ricana la brunette en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_Seigneur ayez pitié …_

L'air n'était pas tendu, c'était indéniable, elles étaient bien toutes les deux, et en avaient presque oublié qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se voir !

« Brittany … » Reprit timidement la brunette, sans savoir vraiment trop quoi dire .

_Attention la catastrophe …_

« Oui ? » Souffla la danseuse contre sa joue. Elle était de plus en plus près. Le nez de Brittany frôlait la joue de Santana.

« Je … eum … je me sens bien … avec toi … » Commença timidement la petite brune en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Les longs doigts sur sa cuisse caressaient toujours tendrement la peau caramel de la Latina.

« Moi aussi, San … je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Hasarda la danseuse sur un ton d'un coup moins sur.

« Euh … oui »

« Je … je peux t'embrasser ? » Demanda t-elle timidement en frottant tendrement son nez contre la joue brulante de Santana.

_Donne une putain de bonne réponse pour une fois ! Non ! Non ! Vous ne vous êtes même pas encore vu !_

« O-oui » Après tout, elle était là pour ça. Des fois, elle avait envie de donner une gifle à sa conscience.

_Holy shit, je serais toi, j'irais me pendre tout de suite … _

Alors, elle sentit la danseuse sourire contre elle et attraper délicatement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents afin de la suçoter, puis embrasser doucement la Latina.

Cette dernière remua contre Brittany, qui prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sur les genoux de la brune et de passer ses long bras autour de son cou.

Chaque touché envoyait des papillons dans le ventre de la brunette, qui passa alors ses bras autour de la taille fine et musclée de la jeune femme assise sur elle.

Les baisers étaient de plus en plus appuyés et la jeune danseuse finit par passer doucement sa langue sur l'ouverture des lèvres de Santana, qui l'accepta bien évidemment.

« Hmm Britt' » Geint la Latina contre les lèvres douces de sa compagne, qui sourit dans les baisers. La danseuse stoppa le baiser et caressa de ses lèvres chaque partie du visage de la jeune Latine, semblant placer des repères pendant que cette dernière enfouissait son nez dans son cou. Elle respira profondément son odeur. Une odeur sucrée et enivrante.

« Tu sens bon Britt' » Marmonna Santana tout en remontant une main sur l'estomac de sa compagne.

La danseuse fredonna légèrement en réponse et appuya un baiser sur la tempe de la Latina avant de passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux ébène.

« San … »

« Mmm ? » Fredonna la petite brune en caressant l'estomac de la danseuse d'une main, traçant des arabesques compliquées sur la peau de son dos de l'autre, les lèvres entrouvertes a la découverte de la mâchoire bien définie de Brittany.

« Je veux te voir … » Chuchota t-elle contre l'oreille attentive de la belle Latine tout en caressant ses cheveux et penchant sa tête en arrière pour donner un plus libre accès a son cou et sa mâchoire « Je veux de sentir plus près de moi. » Santana mordit fiévreusement sa lèvre inférieure « Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux » Finit-elle en caressant du bout des doigts la nuque de la brune.

« D'accord » Se contenta t-elle de dire avant de planter un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa conjointe « A toute a l'heure » Chuchota t-elle sensuellement a l'oreille de la danseuse qui frémit d'impatiente.

C'était vraiment une super idée. Elle avait des coups de génie de temps a autre, mais ça, c'était vraiment la cerise sur le cupcake . Du pur génie.

En effet, l'idée de Santana pour pimenter le jeu avait plus à toutes les personnes de l'équipe de tournage, et ils avaient tout mit en place.

Mal habillée, rembourrée à la taille, aux cuisses, au ventre et aux bras, démaquillée et coiffée d'une affreuse perruque brune aux boucles épaisses et mal coiffées, le tout assorti de lunettes rondes, Santana se faisait vraiment pitié comme ça.

_Tu ressembles franchement à un putain de sac poubelle._

Mais c'était le prix à payer pour tester la sincérité de Brittany. Bien sur, il y avait ces papillons quand elle la touchait, il y avait ces frissons incontrôlables, mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait tout.

C'est vrai que c'était un peu injuste de sa part de faire ça vis-à-vis de la danseuse, mais il fallait qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle était digne d'elle.

« Si vous pensez que Brittany va faire abstraction de la ruse de Santana, envoyez le 1, si vous pensez qu'elle va, au contraire, ne pas supporter, envoyez le 2 ! Les gagnants seront tirés au sort à la fin parmi les réponses gagnantes ! Bonne chance ! » Salua Chris dans le micro.

_Si vous pensez que Santana va s'écraser lamentablement comme une grosse crêpe, tapez 3 !_

Santana soupira de dédain. Les gens étaient simplement en train de parier sur les sentiments. Or, de vrais couples sont en jeu et pire, des vies et des sentiments. Elle trouvait ça infect de jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

Chris s'avança alors dans le salon pour une interview privée avec Brittany.

« Bonjour Brittany ! Vous avez rencontré Santana, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exacte, je l'ai rencontré et il se trouve que c'est une personne … très attachante » Confia t-elle en rougissant légèrement au souvenir.

« Santana, c'est à vous ! Brittany vous attend dans le salon ! » Informa un caméraman.

« C'est parti … » Soupira la brunette avant de se diriger vers la porte.

La première chose qu'elle vit quand elle ouvrit la porte fut une paire d'yeux de chats, d'un bleu tendre et pourtant tellement électriques qu'ils la laissèrent bouche-bée.

Mais sa bouche s'ouvrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait. Un nez fin et bien sculpté, des lèvres fines et a l'air tellement douces, de longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, une peau mate et blanche recouvrant un corps élancé et svelte. Un ventre plat à faire pâlir Shakira et de longues jambes aboutissants a deux talons hauts d'un bleu turquoise.

Son corps était finement moulé dans une robe bustier bleue en accord avec ses yeux, s'arrêtant a mi-cuisse et laissant les yeux bruns de Santana plonger dans le décolleté_ assez_ satisfaisant.

Tout d'un coup, l'hispanique se sentit rougir de honte. Elle avait l'air absolument affreuse avec ses kilos en trop, comparé au mannequin de compétition à côté d'elle.

_Naaaaaaan … C'est pas à ça que t'as parlé pendant 2 heures quand même ? Wow putain la grosse haine tout d'un coup ! Ça te fais pas bien chiez de savoir que t'aurais pu peloter une bombe comme ça ? Hein ?_

La brunette se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux.

_Dios Mio, et je l'ai embrassé ! _

_HOLY SHIT._

« Santana ? » Demanda doucement la grande blonde assise coquettement sur le canapé.

_Outch._

Ça lui faisait mal de le faire, mais Santana fut bien obligé de lever la tête pour répondre aux yeux d'un bleu doux qui la fixaient adorablement.

_Adorablement ? What the –_

« C'est moi …» Avoua honteusement l'hispanique déguisée. Son idée n'était peut être pas si bonne, tout compte fait.

Face a la réponse positive de la Latina, cette dernière s'attendait à une expression de dégout de la part de Brittany, ou au meilleure des cas, a un rejet simple.

Telle fut sa confusion quand la jolie blonde sourit de tout son être avant de laisser une place sur le canapé et de la tapoter gentiment.

_WHAT ?!_

Non, non, non, il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne là …

Santana serra ses rembourrages – avec lesquels elle avait grand mal à se déplacer et avala une boule dans sa gorge.

Elle avait juste envie de crier : « D'accord ! Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège ! Ou est la caméra cachée ? »

Elle remit une de ses fausses mèches exagérément bouclées et crêpés derrière son oreille avant de s'asseoir nerveusement aux côté de la danseuse au sourire craquant et au regard adorable.

« Je suis Brittany » Informa la blonde en regardant profondément dans les yeux de la Latina, lui attrapant la main droite pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Les décharges électriques qui s'emparèrent de son corps confirmèrent à la brunette que c'était bien _la même_ Brittany qu'elle avait rencontrée dans la chambre noire.

Le regard de la blonde dévia quelques instants sur les … fausses poignées d'amour de l'hispanique.

Un rouge pourpre s'empara des joues de la Latina.

_Ouais, décidemment pas une bonne idée._

« Hey » Fredonna doucement Brittany en voyant la brunette baisser la tête « Ne sois pas mal a l'aise, laisse moi voir ces beaux yeux » Murmura t-elle en levant délicatement le menton de l'hispanique, paralysée.

A travers ses fausses lunettes, Santana pouvait admirer le magnifique bleu galaxie des yeux de sa compagne et avait jute envie d'une chose, s'enfuir en courant.

Un éclat de rire franchit les lèvres de la danseuse blonde.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à … moi, non ? » Dit-elle avec une moue adorable.

_C'est toi qui ne t'attendais pas a moi, ouais._

« Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? » Continua t-elle toujours avec sa moue trognon. Santana avait juste envie d'embrasser le bout de son nez tout rose, mais s'abstint.

« Qu-quoi ? N-non, c'est juste que … wouaw, j'veux dire … tu es … wouaw … »

_D'accord, pour l'éloquence on repassera …_

Le sourire angélique de la grande blonde s'agrandit considérablement. Et dire que c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé.

_Putain j'arrive pas à le croire …_

« Brittany » Commença la brunette en se tordant nerveusement les doigts, ce qui n'échappa pas a la danseuse, qui posa délicatement sa main sur celles tendues de l'hispanique avant de caresser du bout des doigts le fin poignet caramel. « Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce qui t'as attiré chez moi ? Je veux dire … je ne suis pas très attirante et … voilà quoi … je suis plutôt moche même » Mentit la brune en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, son cœur en train de défoncer sa cage thoracique.

« Et bien » Réfléchit la blonde sans lever ses yeux de chats de ceux de la Latina « Tu es douce, tu es sincère, tu es vraie. Et tu me fais ressentir _ces_ frissons. Et c'est ça que j'apprécie chez toi. » Conclut-elle avec un sourire « Et tu n'es pas moche, San, tu es très belle a mes yeux » Souffla adorablement la grande danseuse d'un air tellement sincère qu'il en fit presque douter la Latine. « Et j'essaie de renouer avec les sentiments, tu es spéciale »

Soudain, la blonde se déplaça sur les genoux de Santana, qui eu le souffle coupé, de façon a lui faire face et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'hispanique, qui ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. La danseuse passa le bout de sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, observant profondément dans les yeux chocolat en face d'elle. Une de ses mains parties caresser tendrement la joue caramel de la jeune hispanique et un frisson parcouru leur échine, ce qui tira un rictus à Brittany.

« Oui … j'en étais sure » Marmonna t-elle, souriant a elle-même, en se concentrant sur la peau de la Latina, sur les sensations qu'elle ressentait.

Santana ne bougeait pas, pas sure de l'attitude à adopter. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes et dans ses oreilles, troublée par le souffle dur qu'expulsait la belle jeune femme en face d'elle sur ses lèvres.

« J'en suis sur » Conclut soudainement la blonde avant d'écraser avec passion ses lèvres fines sur celles plus charnues de la Latina, hébétée.

_Que … quoi ? J'ai manqué un bout ?_

La blonde pressa plus fermement son corps svelte contre celui faussement rond de la Latina et tenta d'approfondir le baiser, mais Santana fronça les sourcils.

_Minute. Il y a un GROS problème là. Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ? La fille la plus belle du monde, la plus douce, la plus mignonne, la plus attachante, la plus craquante, celle qui pourrait se faire toutes les stars de cinéma, qui s'intéresse à MOI ? Et elle vient me dire … qu'elle essaie de renouer avec les sentiments ? ELLE-SE-FOU-CARREMENT-DE-MA-GUEULE !_

La brune s'écarta et se leva de façon à faire descendre une Brittany attristée de ses genoux.

« Santana ? » Plaida la blondinette, en attrapant le jeune brune par le bras et en l'attirant a elle, ce qui eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle avait escompté.

« Lâche-moi ! » S'irrita l'hispanique en retirant brutalement la main électrique de son avant bras, encore engourdi par les frissons.

« J'ai fais quel que chose de mal ? » S'inquiéta la danseuse, au bord des larmes. Ce que d'ailleurs remarqua Santana, qui se mordit tellement fort la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder et la prendre dans ses bras qu'elle en saigna presque.

« Non ! Je veux dire oui ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ? » Cria la brune, ce qui fit reculer la blonde d'un pas, apeurée.

« Mais … mais … je … » Bredouilla la blonde, de fines trainées liquides roulant sur ses joues. A cette vision horrible, l'hispanique regretta aussitôt sa dureté et s'approcha tout près de la blonde, soulevant son menton avec sa main.

« Regarde-moi, Brittany … » La danseuse s'exécuta, les yeux chocolats chauds happés directement par ceux bleus glaciers. « Est-ce que cela changerais quelque chose si … je … enfin, si je n'étais _pas vraiment_ la personne que tu vois là ? » Demanda Santana, une appréhension évidente dans la voix qui fit froncer un peu les sourcils à Brittany.

« Santana …» Commença la grande danseuse, mais elle ne la laissa pas continuer.

« Réponds, s'il te plait … » Plaida la petite brune, le remord et la peur tourbillonnant dans ses yeux.

« N-non »

A ces mots, l'hispanique avala durement la boule dans sa gorge avant de porter une main tremblante a ses faux cheveux, qu'elle tira pour révéler une belle chevelure brune, soyeuse et ondulée, sous l'œil incrédule de Brittany. Elle ôta ensuite ses lunettes puis ses formes supplémentaires, et enfin, ses habits bas de gamme pour révéler un corps parfait et sans défaut, moulé dans une robe rouge sang a volant, contrastant parfaitement avec sa couleur de peau. La bouche entrouverte de la jeune danseuse la fit douter quelques instants, mais quand la blonde leva un regard si doux et tendre vers elle, toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent.

« Britt' je - »

« Tu es plus belle que dans tous mes rêves, San … Tu es magnifique … tu es … wouaw » Finit-elle bêtement comme la brunette tout a l'heure, trébuchant maladroitement sur les mots comme elle rougit sous le regard brulant de l'hispanique.

« Tu veux encore de moi ? » Marmonna la Latina dans une moue aussi adorable que celle de la blonde tout a l'heure.

Pour toute réponse, la blondinette lui sauta au cou, écrasant brusquement ses lèvres rougies avec les siennes, demandant directement l'accès pour découvrir cette nouvelle bouche parfaitement semblable a celle de ses fantasmes.

Aussitôt, la brunette lui accorda, et c'est avec un gémissement de contentement que la grande danseuse se mit à découvrir la bouche de sa compagne, le gloss à la cerise de Santana collant délicieusement aux lèvres déjà gonflées de Brittany.

* * *

_Voilà._

_La chanson était __**Half a Heart des One Direction.**_


End file.
